


Gay Losers

by Nicememerino



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Chester is the byers dog, It's the same universe and it might as well be cannon since you know, M/M, Multi, Stonathan - Freeform, Will calls Jonathan and Steve gay losers, and steve keeps accidentally hurting jonathan, and then finally, but in a loving way, but its not desciptive i promise, getting elbowed, its nothing major, like concrete scratches, season 2 isnt out yet, something kind big injury, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: A few times Steve Harrington injured Jonathan Byers and one time Jonathan got payback. (okay maybe like twice but neither was like intentional)





	1. Tommy H is a dick

Jonathan and Steve kissed, Steve and Jonathan, kissed. 

Jonathan still couldn’t believe it when he thought about it. I’m dating Steve Harrington was a thought that came to his mind a lot since it happened and they established what they were gonna do now that everything was out in the open. Especially since every time Steve met his boyfriend after school, he would say something stupid along the lines of “Did you know that I have a really cute boyfriend” “Hey boyfriend how were your classes today” “Jonathan! You know that name must be common cause my boyfriend’s is the exact same”

Although outside of school it was Steve and Jonathan to each other during school it was still Byers and Harrington, but now it was less awkward and more friendly. Even though people continued to assume things no matter what. 

“Hey, Harrington where’s your boyfriend?” Tommy yelled down the hallway. Steve just rolled his eyes and quickly shut his locker knowing that Tommy was going to bother him all the way to his car if he didn’t hurry and leave. He was supposed to meet Nancy and Jonathan at his car so they could all ride home together and the last thing he wanted was for Tommy to go and push his friend and boyfriend around. Steve slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked the opposite way of Tommy towards the student parking lot. As soon as he walked out of the door he saw Jonathan and Nancy sitting on the hood of the car and waiting for him. When they saw him their eyes lit up until they looked 10 feet behind him and saw Tommy trailing him and then their faces turned to scowls. Steve made a face of confusion and walked to them, “Hey what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Thanks for asking Steve, I’m just disgusted by you and your girlfriend and boyfriend all meeting together after school to have an orgy in the back of your car” Tommy spoke up. Steve swung around and hit Jonathan with his bookbag in the process. The taller boy swung his head around and apologized for hitting his boyfriend, without explicitly calling him his boyfriend, and then turned to deal with the problem. 

“Tommy, why don’t you just fuck off and leave us alone?” Steve suggested. In all honesty, he was too exhausted to deal with everything right now. He woke up late, was late picking up Jonathan, made a C on his math test, and forgot his wallet at home so he didn’t have any money for lunch. All he wanted to do right now was go home and cuddle with his boyfriend on the couch but of course, that wasn’t an option with right now.

“Hmm, maybe cause it’s not as fun that way Steve. You couldn’t even fight your boyfriend here without getting your ass kicked. I wonder who would win if it was between me and him?” Tommy said raising his eyebrows and taking a step towards the group. Steve pulled his arm back to punch Tommy but stopped when he heard Jonathan take a sharp breath. 

“Pfft I don’t even have to beat you guys up you do a great job of it yourselves” Tommy laughed and walked away. Steve turned around to find that he has elbowed Jonathan in the stomach. 

“Oh my god are you okay? Jonny? Jon? Are you okay?” He asked repeatedly until Jonathan put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine. Next time just don't stand so close to me when defending me okay?” Jonathan laughed finally being able to get air into his lungs. Steve dropped Nancy off and then he and Jonathan headed to the Harrington house to watch TV. Steve was snuggled into Jonathan's side when he looked up at his boyfriend's face. 

“Sorry I hit you twice today,” He said apologetically. Jonathan rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry I’ll elbow you back one day” Steve laughed and turned his attention back to the TV.


	2. Who's better? Me or Chester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets flustered every time he thinks about his boyfriend or talks to him

Steve and Jonathan didn’t show much affection at school unless it was in the darkroom but no one needed to know that. But when they would walk Chester down the road or hang out at each other's houses they were always touching in some way or another. Holding hands seemed to be a big thing for them especially when walking the dog.

“You know what’s beautiful?” Steve asked as he held the leash with one hand and his boyfriend's hand with his other.

Jonathan snorted and replied, “What?” 

“You know what, I was gonna say you but since you decided to laugh at me I’m changing the answer to Chester. He’s the most handsome guy in Hawkins.” Steve sneered at his boyfriend and turned his head to look at the white dog walking in front of them.

“You know who’s actually more beautiful than Chester?” Jonathan asked. 

Steve whispered to Jonathan, “Mostly everyone is more beautiful than Chester, but don’t tell him I said that he might attack me.” The taller boy laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

“I was actually going to say you, you loser.” No matter how many times Jonathan complemented Steve it still made the shorter boy's heart race and body go numb. Which was usually an okay feeling until Chester saw a squirrel and tried running after it by pulling the leash and sending Steve to the ground. Instead of Steve letting go of the leash or Jonathan’s hand he held on tighter, bringing his boyfriend to the ground with him. Except Steve had on a long sleeve shirt to protect his arms from the cool concrete while Jonathan was wearing a short sleeve shirt and scraped his arms to hell.

“Oh my god are you okay? Jonathan, I’m so sorry! Come on let’s go back to your house and I’ll, I don't know! I don’t usually have to do first aid stuff! I’ll give you a band-aid!!” Steve said freaking out. Jonathan looked at his scraped arms and the little trickle of blood running towards his elbow. He reached up and kissed his boyfriend to shut him up.

“All I need is some Neosporin and a band-aid. I’m fine. Come on its getting dark anyway.” Jonathan said standing up and grabbing the dog leash from Steve’s hand. “But I’m walking the dog home since you don’t know how to hold a rope” He smirked.

“I’m sorry I was too busy thinking about how my amazing boyfriend gave me a compliment” Jonathan just rolled his eyes and helped his boyfriend up and they started their walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr its @nicememerino and just send me an ask with a request for stonathan and eventually I'll get to it. I'm not saying I have 1000 requests I'm saying im a lazy highschool student.


	3. How the fuck are his eyes florescent if they are brown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve keeps gushing over Jonathan to Nancy and then Steve injures his boyfriend against cause he gets excited

Steve probably apologized 50 times at least on their way back home, and each time he did Jonathan would just reach over and kiss his boyfriend, Steve wanted to start saying sorry all the time if this is how Jonathan would say it’s okay.

Tuesday morning Steve was with Nancy at her locker while they waited for Jonathan. “Steve you tell me how great Jonathan is at least twice a day. Today you’re telling me how great he is twice every minute. Not to mention you jumping around like a little kid on a sugar high and waving your arms everywhere.” Steve huffed at Nancy but continued to bounce side to side.

“I have to have dinner with my parents tonight so we can’t go out and take pictures like we normally do! Nance, did you know that Jonathan's eyes look fluorescent in the sunlight? Did you know that whenever he’s concentrating really hard he’ll bite his lip?” Nancy rolled her eyes and leaned up against her locker deciding to not question how brown eyes could look “fluorescent in the sunlight.”.

“Did you know he’s ambidextrous. Nancy, he can hold my hand with either of his and he’ll be comfortable!” He exclaimed. Nancy saw Jonathan walking up towards them and smiled at him. Steve didn’t seem to notice her expression change because he continued to talk about his boyfriend as if he wasn’t right behind him.

“Nancy I like, I can’t even put into words what my stomach does when he smiles, it’ll go from this big,” Steve made a fist. “to this big,” He said as he stretched his arms out smacking Jonathan in the jaw in the process. 

“God damn it, Steve!” Jonathan cursed as he bent over in pain. Steve turned around and grabbed Jonathan’s face in his hands.

“Oh my god Jonathan I’m so sorry. I didn’t even know you were behind me. Are you okay? Oh my god” Jonathan laughed slightly and whispered to Steve.

“I’m starting to think that you keep hurting me so I’ll just kiss you whenever you apologize.” Steve blushed and played it off and acting like he had NEVER thought of that idea. But even if Steve had thought of that he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend just to kiss him. As much as Steve wanted to kiss Jonathan to shut him up, his boyfriend was hurt, Steve had caused it, and they were at school and everyone was already staring at them.

“Come on we’ll skip the second period and chill out in my car,” Steve said leading his boyfriend outside. 

“Oh look the couple is going to fuck in the parking lot!” Tommy yelled. Carol and a few other kids laughed along with him. Jonathan stopped in his tracks, making Steve stop, he smirked and turned around to face Tommy.

“Hey Tommy, if you keep talking about it so much why don’t you come and join us?” Jonathan asked, a shit-eating grin covering his face. He turned back around and he and Steve made their way out to the student parking lot. Once getting in the car and rolling the windows down both of the boys sat in comfortable silence.

“Did you just out us, Jonathan Byers?” Steve asked giggling as he slung an arm over Jonathan’s shoulders. Jonathan laughed and leaned into Steve’s embrace.

“Hmmm, maybe. You were okay with me doing that though right?” Jonathan asked getting serious. He looked up at Steve with anxiety written all over his face. Steve kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, and then his nose, and then finally his lips. 

“Yes, it was perfectly okay. It was more than okay. Are you okay though? I mean your mom barely knows about us and now the entire school will know by tomorrow.” Steve realized what he said “Fuck, I mean, well yeah I mean what I said but I don’t want you to be too worried about it. But I think you should tell her before someone else does. You also might wanna tell Will. Who know’s when Dustin will hear about it and then tell all of the boys.” He finished. Jonathan sighed and laced their fingers together. 

“Could we do it tonight?” the taller boy suggested. Steve thought the world had stopped.

“You have to work don’t you?” He asked getting more anxious and excited by the minute. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and sat up pulling away from Steve a bit.

“I can switch shifts and I’ll just work whenever Elizabeth wants me to next time.” Steve jumped away from Jonathan in excitement. Jonathan scooted away from Steve so his boyfriend could jump around like an excited puppy dog.

“We’re gonna tell your mom and brother about us. Tonight. Oh, my god, Jonathan do we just come out and say it? Do we hold hands and hope they get the hint? Do we cook dinner for them? I just-” Jonathan cut his boyfriend off  
.  
“If you want to, how about we skip 3rd and 4th period and go to my house early, cook, then when it’s time for me to get Will, if you want to change or do something you’ll have time to do that and get back to my house before my mom gets there. I feel like I should tell Will by myself. I know he’ll be okay with it but I don’t know how his reaction and my mom's reaction will work together if you catch my drift.” Jonathan explained. Steve sat there letting his brain process everything his boyfriend said.

“Did you just say ‘catch my drift’?” Jonathan laughed and nudged Steve with his shoulder. 

“Shut up. So are you up for it?” Steve gave Jonathan an evil smirk and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Dinner with my boyfriend's family. I wonder how many embarrassing pictures and stories I’m gonna get to hear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy my tumblrs @nicememerino if you wanna follow or see other shit i do.


	4. Byers' residence this is Jonathan's non-boyfriend speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where Steve keeps burning himself and Jonathan knows how to cook bih

The boys left school in their separate cars and met at Byers residence. They walked inside and Steve took off his shoes and jacket. 

“So what are we going to make?” He said clapping his hands together and rubbing them. Jonathan followed suit and then they into the kitchen. The taller boy looked around in the cabinets until he found noodles. 

“We could make spaghetti,” Jonathan said getting out a pot, a pan, and the noodles. 

Steve shrugged and looked around the kitchen, he rarely cooked and he especially didn’t cook at his boyfriend's house often. “Where do you guys keep the sauce?” 

Jonathan sat the things he collected on the table and looked at his boyfriend, “Uh I think we keep tomatoes in the window sill and everything else should be in the cabinets.” Steve looked at the taller boy as if he had grown two heads. Jonathan tilted his head sideways like a dog would. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.

Steve tilted his head in the opposite direction Jonathan did. “Because you think we can make homemade sauce! Jonathan the last time I cooked something it was Ramen Noodles and I literally burnt them!” Jonathan laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“Well good thing I can cook. Now get water in this pot and put it on the stove.” 

Once everything was cooked, and Steve burnt himself 3 times, everything was done and taken care of and all they needed was Joyce and Will, or so they thought. Jonathan’s home phone rang and Steve went and answered it seeing as Jonathan was busy trying to clean up.

“Byers’s residence, this is Jonathan’s b- friend Steve speaking, how may I help you?”

“Steven where are you! Your father and I were waiting for you to see where you wanted to go tonight! We had to call your girlfriend Nancy to find out where you were! You better come home this minute young man!” Steve’s face looked like a plug-in outlet on the wall. Jonathan looked at him and mouthed ‘are you okay?’ Steve shrugged his shoulders and mouthed back ‘my mom’ Jonathan looked confused but walked off to his room to give his boyfriend some privacy.

“Mom I actually have very important plans for tonight. How about tomorrow? You can even pick the place!” Steve heard his mother sigh. He instantly knew he had won. “Great! So when you make reservations for “l'endroit où manger” make sure to say, four people. I have something to tell you and dad and someone has to come along. You and dad go and eat tonight and have fun, just the two of you, and then tomorrow you get news and me and your favorite restaurant” He knew he had sold her when he said the words “just the two of you.” 

After hanging up he put the phone back into the receiver and rested his head against the wall. Jonathan came back into the room after hearing the phone getting hung up and he rested his head on Steve’s slumped shoulder. 

“Do you have to leave?” Jonathan asked. Steve laughed shaking him and Jonathan slightly. He finally brought his head up and looked Jonathan in the eyes.

“How would you like to come out to my parents tomorrow night?” Jonathan’s heart stopped, but not in the way Steve’s had when Jonathan proposed his idea. He had seen the bruises on Steve’s face and stomach from his dad. Would things get worse if Steve came out? Would Steve’s dad hit Steve in front of Jonathan? He was brought back to the real world by Steve snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Jonny? Where did you go? We’re gonna go out to eat so my dad won’t try anything. Trust me. If you don’t want to we don’t have to.” Jonathan shook his head and looked at Steve.

“I’ll go if you promise me that when you get home tomorrow night after dinner if anything happens you call me or Hopper or someone. Steve, I’ve seen how your dad gets over the smallest of things but like this is big. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Steve smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“I promise. Now go get Will before your mom gets home. I’m gonna go by my house, change into a nice button up and then we’ll meet back here and tell your mom at dinner.” He pecked Jonathan on his lips and said goodbye as he got into his car and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY okay so if you want to ask me questions or get some more of my garbage you can follow my tumblr @nicememerino and ALSO LET ME TELL YOU GUYS HOW GAY I AM. THERE IS THIS GIRL ON THE ACADEMIC TEAM WITH ME AND SHE HAS BLUE HAIR AND HER VOICE IS SOFT AND SHE LIKES SOME OF THE SAME THINGS AS ME AND OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CUTE


	5. Windows, Dancing, Pizza, News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its out

Not wanting to waste any time in the fear of running into his parents Steve parked on the side of his house and climbed in his window after seeing the car still parked in the driveway. As Steve rolled into his room he was about to tug off his shirt and change before the thought of ripping his button up while climbing down the side of the house came to mind. He grabbed his shirt, his cologne, and his deodorant and hopped back out the window and started his drive back to Jonathan’s house. 

When he got there Jonathan and Will hadn’t gotten there so Steve decided to go into Jonathan’s room and get ready. As soon as he sprayed cologne on himself he flopped down on Jonathan’s bed. Even though he had been up only 11 hours, he was exhausted and he knew if he stayed in the bed any longer he’d fall asleep. So he grabbed Jonathan’s battery operated radio and headed to the kitchen to dance. 

When Will and Jonathan walked into the door the first thing they heard was the radio playing The Clash, the next thing was stomping offbeat, and finally shrill singing. Will smiled at Jonathan and walked to the kitchen for him and Jonathan to see none other than Steve Harrington singing into a wooden spoon and dancing around like a fool. 

“Sooo you got to let me knoooowwwwwww…” Steve drew out the last two letters and spun around, jumping almost a foot in the air when he realized he had an audience. He quickly turned the music off and stared sheepishly at the older Byers. “Hey, Jonny. Will. So, how’s it going?” He asked awkwardly. Will laughed and looked from Steve to Jonathan.

“You guys are gay losers. When’s mom gonna be home? Do I need to look nice like Steve too?” He started questioning. Steve laughed and pointed at Will with the spoon he had been singing into previously. 

“Little Byers, you will never, look as nice as me. Unless you end up looking like your brother then I might have a run for my money.” He explained and then winked at Jonathan. Will rolled his eyes and headed towards his room to change but before shutting his door he yelled out one last time.

“GAY LOSERS” Jonathan and Steve laughed and Steve told the taller boy how he had to climb into his own window just to get a shirt and cologne. 

“Well, you got 2 out of 2 Steve.” The younger raised his eyebrow. “You smell good and look good” Jonathan winked and then headed for his own room so he could change. 

While the two Byer’s men, boys, delinquents, whatever you wanted to call them, got dressed Steve set the table and leaned against the counter. Just as he started to relax he heard a car pull into the driveway and two car doors open and close. He ran to Jonathan’s room and knocked 3 times and told him to hurry up and then did the same to Will. Right as he stepped back into the living room Joyce walked in, followed by Hopper, carrying a pizza.

“Hey, Mrs. Byers. Hopper. Jonathan and Will should be out in one-” Steve was cut off by Will.

“PIZZA!” He said and ran towards Hopper trying to snatch the box down from his hands. Jonathan walked out and gave Will a look and the younger realized what he was doing.

“Oh. I mean eww pizza. Wouldn’t you guys rather have spaghetti?” He asked his mom and Hopper. Both raising their eyebrows, turning to each other, and then back to face the kids in front of them. 

“What’s going on? Why are you guys dressed up so nicely? Jonathan?” Steve felt left out but in a thankful way because this is not how he expected this dinner to go.

“I- um” Will cut his older brother off.

“Mom Jonathan made spaghetti for us tonight we didn’t know you were going to bring home pizza. Or Hopper for that matter. But it’s okay. How about, no offense mom, we put the pizza up for tonight and we can eat it tomorrow. You know leftover pizza tastes way better than leftover spaghetti.” Will said. Steve was amazed. How in the hell did Little Byers just pull that shit off? 

Joyce agreed, greeted Steve, Will sat out another plate for Hopper, and then they all sat down for dinner. After eating quietly except for the small talk and compliments to the chef, Jonathan refused to take all the credit even though Steve just cooked noodles and burned himself, until finally Jonathan looked at Steve and cleared his throat signaling everyone to look at him.

“I’ve got something to tell you guys,” He started as he looked at his mom and Hopper. He gulped, looked at Steve for guidance, which in response Steve just smirked, and he came out with it; and by it he meant Steve.

“Steve and I are dating”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr m8s i crave validation @nicememerino


	6. I'll kick your ass Steve Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Joyce reacts

Everyone sat there and stared at both boys in confusion. Everyone remained silent for about 30 seconds until Will spoke up.

“Mom, Hopper, say something. You’re gonna make Steve run away if you just sit there.” Joyce cleared her throat and tilted her head at Will.

“What makes you think Steve’s gonna run away Will? He’s your brother's boyfriend I sure hope he wouldn’t just run off.” Will sat with his mouth agape and kicked Jonathan in the leg so he would say something. But before Jonathan could say anything Hopper cleared his throat.

“This family is over dramatic and if I didn’t like all of you so much I’d probably have cussed you all by now. Joyce, they didn’t know you already knew.” He said just as Steve decided to take a sip of water. He almost spit it out when Hopper explained though.

“You already knew?” Jonathan, Will, and Steve all exclaimed together. Hopper laughed and picked up his clean plate to take it to the sink. Will followed behind taking his own plate as well, giving the boys time alone with Joyce.

“Mom how did you know?” Jonathan asked in surprise. Steve, still sitting there in shock, couldn’t form words. Joyce laughed and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“Of course I knew! You think I’m dumb enough to believe that you and Steve just go to your room to ‘listen to music’ Jonathan I’m your mother, I know things before you know them” The boys blushed at the thought of them ‘listening to music’ whenever Steve came over and thought about what she had said. But before either of them could comment on it Joyce stood up with her plate and smiled at Steve. 

“If you hurt my son Steven I won’t hesitate to give you hell. Do you understand?” 

In response he nodded and said “yes mam’” before him and Jonathan cleaned up, Steve said goodbye to everyone and they walked out to his car. Jonathan slid in the passenger side and Steve into the driver while they sat there for a few moments thinking about what just happened.

“Well so much for coming out with a bang” Jonathan said. Steve tried to stifle his laugh,

“Jonny you heard your mom. She knew about us ‘listening to music’ so i think technically we did come out with a bang” Jonathan and him burst out into laughter as they leaned into each others embrace.

“I’m really glad your mom’s okay with us” Steve whispered into Jonathan’s ear. Jonathan pulled back just enough to look at Steve’s relieved expression. Then it hit Jonathan why Steve had been nervous about it.

“Did you think I was going to break up with you if my mom didn’t like you?”

Steve blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Jonathan laughed and softly pulled Steve’s face up to look at him.

“If it was anyone else, I might have broken up with them because of my mom's opinion. But not with you. Of course if she didn’t approve it would hurt but no one has ever made me feel the way you do Steve. Maybe it’s because you’re kind and you have great hair or maybe it’s because we fought a fucking monster together. I don’t know but whatever my mom or Will thought of you tonight wouldn’t have changed how I felt about you.” 

Steve thought Jonathan sucked the air out of him from how breathless he was feeling. 

“Hey Jonathan can I tell you something?” Steve asked a he leaned closer to Jonathan. In response the other boy nodded and Steve whispered 3 words before leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyo m8s so I think there is only gonna be one more chapter to finish this off because all I have left is the coming out to Steve's parents and I don't think that will be too long.


	7. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized about a month ago its been a year since I posted a chapter on this story and for that I apologize but here's the ending to this one

It was the next day and they were back at school. Steve went to pick Nancy up from her house that morning; Jonathan said he had his moms car until after school so he didn't need a ride. Everything was normal; but Nancy was acting weird. Steve didn’t say anything to her until lunch that day. 

“Hey Nance,” Steve said as he sat down in front of her at lunch. She jumped and turned away from facing whatever she was looking at.

“Hi, where’s Jonathan?” She asked nonchalantly trying to avoid her jumpiness. Steve explained that Jonathan was stuck in Mr. Buffer’s class working on a test but it didn't seem like she was paying attention. She kept averting her eyes to the right of Steve and finally he looked over and saw Adalia Verdera.

“Hey Nancy, are you okay?” He questioned, looking back and forth between Adalia and Nancy. She started fidgeting and looked up at him. 

“Yeah, how did your algebra test go?” Steve rolled his eyes and told her but not even through the first two words Nancy was mentally in another place. Steve continued talking but didn’t fail to notice that everytime Adalia would look over to their table Nancy would blush. He finished up telling her and added a quick note at the end.

“It was fine all in all. Hey Nan,ce by any chance do you have a giant gay crush on Adalia Verdera?” Nancy froze with her milk halfway up to her mouth and sat it back down without taking a sip. She scanned Steve and then looked out of the corner of her eye at Adalia.

“Can you keep a secret?”

“What like a giant monster coming to Hawkins, yeah I can definitely do that.” He joked. Nancy rolled her eyes and leaned over the table to him.

“I may or may not have made out with Adalia in the bathroom before 2nd period.”

Steve was taken back and not-so-quietly yelled “what?!”

The younger girl shushed him as people started to look their way. Adalia looked over and Steve turned his head just in time to catch her winking at Nancy. He sat there with his mouth agape and didn’t know what to say. 

“You can’t say anything to anyone! Not even Jonathan! Mostly because I want to be the one to tell him, but also because you are bad at whispering.” She said laughing at his facial expressions. Steve was beyond confused.

“Nancy since when do you make out with people in school bathrooms?” He said taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“I don’t know since when do you ‘listen to music’ with Jonathan?” Steve choked and almost spit his food all over the girl in front of him. 

“Did he tell you about that?” Steve exclaimed quietly taking a sip of his drink.

She smirked, “yep,” she said popping the ‘p’ “all about last night’s dinner and how you guys get to come out to your parents tonight.” 

Steve grunted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah can’t wait to either have my dad ban me from looking at him in a public place or have my mom start praying over me and Jonathan in Spanish”

Nancy laughed at the image and looked above Steve just as somebody sat down next to him. 

“Steve, ready for tonight?” Jonathan said taking a minute to catch his breath. 

“Ready as I can be. What’s wrong? You sound like you’ve been running for 6 miles.” Steve responded. 

“Trying to get away from Mr. Buffer before he tries to tell me about colleges that are flexible with payments. I keep telling him that I don’t want to go to college just so he’ll get off my back but I guess he just refuses to listen.” 

Nancy laughed and slid the other half of her sandwich to Jonathan. 

“So guess who made out with Aldalia before 2nd period,” she asked. Jonathan looked at his boyfriend and then at Nancy then back to his sandwich. 

“Well considering you don’t gossip and it wasn’t me or Steve I’m gonna take a wild guess it was Nancy Wheeler.” Jonathan pretended to guess. Steve clapped. 

“Great detective skills babe. You should work with Hopper with a mind like that” he teased. Before Jonathan could make a remark the bell rang signaling 4th period was out. 

“Shit. I gotta go turn some late homework in. Later Nancy,” Steve hopped up and grabbed his stuff “later babe,” he said and kissed Jonathan on the cheek. 

“Who does he think he is?” Nancy scoffed. 

Jonathan smirked, “playboy Steve Harrington of course”

 

Right after school, Jonathan made plans for Steve to pick him up from the Byer’s residence then spent the next two hours standing in his room trying to figure out which shirt to wear.

It wasn’t like Jonathan had a ton of fancy shirts but he had enough that he had to make the right decision to impress Steve’s parents. After critiquing his blue shirt for the fifth time Jonathan was interrupted by a quick knock and the opening of his door. 

“Jonathan I was just letting you know I’m,” Joyce stopped. “Oh, honey you look so handsome. Are you going out tonight?” She moved his other shirts off his bed gently and sat down. 

He continued to pick at the shirt and tell his mom about his plans. “Steve and I are going to this restaurant with his parents. Like what we did with you guys last night, but in public.” His voice dropped towards the end of the sentence. 

“Honey if you need me to come to get you call me and I will. I don’t want you getting hurt. Do you need money? I think I have some in my wal—“

Jonathan cut his mom off “I got everything under control. Steve said if it gets out of hand we’ll leave. We are going in his car and his parents are going in his dad's car. I have money and I already asked Nancy if Will could stay over tonight so he’s good. I also told Will if he needs me to come get him tonight then to call and leave a message if I don't answer then when I get back me and Steve will go get him.” 

“What if Steve’s already gone?” 

Jonathan froze up. 

“Hey, mom can Steve spend the night?” Joyce rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Yeah. But no funny business if Will’s home. Got it?” Jonathan turned red and nodded. Joyce kissed him on the cheek and started out the door. 

“I’ll be home before midnight, love you, Jonathan. Oh, and wear the blue one it looks the best.”

 

An hour after Joyce left Jonathan heard Steve pull in the driveway. He hurried and grabbed his wallet, keys, and jacket but before he could walk out the door Steve knocked. Confused, Jonathan slowed down and opened the door. 

Steve was standing there with flowers and a nervous smile on his face. 

“For my lovely date,” he explained and gave them to Jonathan. The younger boy gave him an odd look but accepted the flowers and told Steve to follow him into the kitchen to get a vase. 

“You don’t usually buy me flowers? Why tonight?” He asked as he dug around in the cabinet. 

“Because tonight's a big deal and my boyfriend deserves them. I might have also left the house early to avoid my mother’s questioning and had like an hour to spare so I bought you something.”

Jonathan finally found a vase and looked toward Steve. 

“Tonight’s gonna be just like last night, but probably with more judgment. But everything is going to be okay. You are already cleared to spend the night and I quote ‘just no funny business if Will is home’” both boys started laughing. 

“But I seriously don’t want you worried there’s no need for that when everything is going to go OK and if it doesn’t go as well as we wanted to there’s always you coming back here” Jonathan explained. 

“What about after that?” 

Jonathan looked up at Steve. “What do you mean?” 

The taller boy sighed and shook his head. 

“Your mom wouldn’t put you out for being gay. She wouldn’t put you out at all Jonathan. My dad,” Steve hesitated. “he would. If he doesn’t just randomly change his mind about gay people then there’s a 70% chance I’ll be getting shipped off somewhere. Jonathan, I’m so worried that he’ll do something. Not even to me, but you! What if he gets Joyce fired or something. He has Donald Melvald wrapped around his finger. Jonny I don’t want you and your family to go down because of me.” 

Steve stopped talking and a silence passed between both boys. Jonathan quietly stepped forward and hugged his boyfriend. 

“It’s not going to happen. Your dad doesn’t have Donald wrapped around his finger as much as my mom does. Trust me. Let’s go eat. Come back here if it really worries you that bad and then we’ll figure everything out based on how it goes. I promise everything will be fine”

 

As soon as the restaurant was in sight Steve started tapping on the steering wheel. Jonathan just put his hand on steves leg and tried not to worry too much. 

When entering the building Steve stuttered saying his last name but the waitress understood enough to lead them to Steve’s parents. As soon as the table was in sight his whole demeanor changed. He straightened his posture, put on his classic smirk, and acted like he wasn’t scared to death. But with Jonathan walking so close he could still feel Steve shaking beside him. 

“Steve migó, I haven’t seen you all day! Where have you been?” Said a woman that Jonathan assumed to be Steve’s mom. 

“Hi mom, I had stuff to do for school and I was at Jonathan's house” he responded. Steve’s dad still had not said anything but he still stood along with Steve’s mom. 

“This is Jonathan,” He said introducing his boyfriend. Steve’s mom hugged Jonathan catching him off guard but he still reincorporated the act. 

“I'm Melissa, Steve’s mom and this is my husband Jack” Jonathan shook Mr. Harrington’s hand. 

After introductions, everyone sat down and Jonathan and Steve ordered their drinks. 

“So Jonathan how do you know our little boy?” Mrs. Harrington asked as Steve blushed. 

“We, uh—“ Jonathan felt Steve’s leg shake against his. “-we go to school together.” 

Steve’s mom furrowed her brows but let it slide. Jonathan could almost feel the nervousness radiating off of Steve so he put his hand on his boyfriend’s leg. 

Luckily before Mrs. Harrington could ask more questions the waiter brought Steve and Jonathan’s drinks and took everyone’s order. 

 

“So, Steven how is school going this semester?” Mr. Harrington asked. 

It was the first time Jonathan heard him talk all night and the least he could say was that it terrified him. 

”Good dad. Really good actually. I'm bringing my math grade up thanks to Jonathan and everything else has stayed steady. How's uh- work going?” He asked to keep the conversation going. 

”Wonderful. One day it’ll be in your hands so I'm trying to make sure everything's in order for you to take over.” Mr. Harrington stated with a smile. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jonathan saw Steve grimace. Steve wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life after high school but he told Jonathan the last resort was taking over his dad's company. He didn't want anything to do with scamming people like his dad did. 

After everyone had ordered and ate Mr. Harrington looked directly at Steve and said,

“So son what did you have to tell your mom and me?” 

Jonathan looked at Steve and gripped his hand to let him know that he was here. Steve looked at Jonathan and then his mom and then finally his dad. 

“Dad, Mom, I- uhm- I’m dating Jonathan.”

Steve looked into his dad's eyes for any sign of anger or disgust but he couldn't see anything. He turned to his mom and she grabbed onto his hand. 

“Honey it doesn’t matter what you are. Or who you are dating,” she said looking over to Jonathan kindly. “I will always love you for who you are.” 

Steve looked back at his dad to see if his expression changed. But his dad's expression remained blank. 

“We’ll talk about this when we get home.” Mr. Harrington told Steve. There was something threatening in his eyes that made Jonathan uneasy. 

“Check please” Mr. Harrington called out to the waiter.

Jonathan took out his wallet but before he could take any money out Steve pushed his wallet down. 

“My dad can grab this one. You ready to go?”

Jonathan nodded his head and went towards Mrs. Harrington. He hugged her and thanked her. 

“For the dinner that's no problem.” She waved him off. He shook his head and leaned forward. 

“For accepting Steve. You don't know how much this means to him”

She smiled at him. “But Jonathan know that if you hurt my son you won't ever live it down” 

Jonathan gulped and nodded. He went to shake Mr. Harrington’s hand but Mr. Harrington just pretended like he didn't see him. 

When they got back to Jonathan’s house they sat in the car in silence for a bit before Jonathan finally broke it. 

“I don't think you should stay at your house tonight” 

Steve gave out a tired laugh and looked at Jonathan with a dopey smile on his face. 

“I don't really want to go home. But I need to. I know my mom wants to ask questions and whatever the fuck my dad feels like he needs to talk about has to be at least acknowledged.”

“You promise if shit hits the fan you’ll call Hopper or me?” 

Steve smiled and kissed Jonathan “I promise. I’ll call you tomorrow morning and let you know if we are still on for pictures too. Do you want me to walk you to the door?” 

Jonathan shook his head and smiled. “No, I can manage. I love you.”

“I love you too Johnny”

 

Jonathan tried to sleep that night. But he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He would sleep about 5 minutes then wake up on and off. At around 2 am he decided that he was going to stay up. First, he tried reading, then drawing, then writing. He was about to doze off with a pen in his hand when he heard tapping on his window. Jonathan grabbed the bat from under his bed and walked towards his window slowly. He heard it start to open and he almost cried over the fact he didn't lock it last time Steve had snuck in. 

Jonathan didn't want the intruder to get in the house but he couldn't swing through the window so he did the next best thing. He used the end of the bat and pushed the person back with it as hard as he could. 

“Goddamnit Jonathan what the fuck” He heard the intruder whisper. 

“Steve?” He whispered back. He heard the person grunt and move Jonathan's curtains back. 

“Yeah, no shit sherlock who else would it be. Let me in I think you just fucking impaled me.” Steve whispered as he tried crawling through the window. 

Jonathan grabbed his arm and pulled him in. “Fuck Steve I'm so sorry I thought somebody was trying to break in and I didn't know what else to do.” 

Steve laughed quietly and took his shirt off. “Johnny if that's what you do to intruders I think I need to teach you how to swing a bat because I’m still breathing. Besides we’re even now I’ve hit you probably 3 times in the past week on accident.” 

Jonathan shook his head and laughed giving Steve a kiss before both sat on the bed. 

“What happened with your dad?” He said switching to a more serious note. 

Steve sighed and flopped back pulling Jonathan down with him. 

“We aren't on speaking terms as of 30 minutes ago when he told me to not be a fag and I told him not to be a bigot. Nothing too bad. He started fighting with my mom because she accepts me for beings gay when it’s ‘frowned upon’. Yeah thanks, old man had no idea.” Steve said with a scoff. 

“But it's fine. We are going to be fine. He won't put his hands on me as long as my mom accepts me.”

“So why’d you come tonight?” Jonathan asked snuggling into Steve. 

“What? I'm not allowed to want to sleep with my boyfriend?” Steve said. 

Jonathan sighed and let it be. Either way, Steve was here and safe. Both of them were. 

“Hey, Steve will you close and lock my window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IM SORRY. I DIDNT REALIZE HOW LONG IT HAD BEEN. Also, I went back and read this when I was writing the last chapter and wtf u guys like this trash? This garbage? Okay but leave tips or advice or kind words down below if you want to follow me 
> 
> IG: HEYITSJ._   
> Tumblr: nicememerino   
> Twitter: heyitsj1_
> 
>  
> 
> Send me fic requests if you dont care that they dont get finished for 2 years


End file.
